1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hangers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel organizer for clothes hangers.
2. Background Art
In most residences, closet space is limited or, at least, most always seems to be limited. One reason for the limited space is the need to have on hand a supply of empty clothes hangers for future use. The empty hangers, typically, are simply stored side by side on a horizontal clothes hanging rod in a closet. This creates less usable closet space and causes unnecessary creases on the clothes hanging in the closet which are being squeezed together on the rod by the space consumed by the empty hangers. As well as creating space inefficiency, the unused hangers are prone to becoming entangled.
Sometimes, in order to avoid the foregoing problems, unused hangers are stored in bags or boxes. This helps solve the problem of rod space, but still requires considerable (usually closet) space to store the bags or boxes. Furthermore, once the hangers are placed in this type of storage container, they immediately become entangled. If one is looking for a particular hanger or type of hanger, it is necessary to sort through and untangle all the hangers to find the one sought.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an organizer for empty clothes hangers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an organizer which keeps hangers from becoming entangled and which consumes little horizontal space in a closet.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an organizer that is simple and economical to construct.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.